More Than That
by Ryo Miyashiro
Summary: This is my first Fanfic... It's a Kenyako songfic.. The lyrics are pretty accurate.. It' s kinda dramatic but there's fluff at the end..


****

More Than That

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or this song my the Backstreet Boys. This is my first ever completed fanfic. It has the complete lyrics to More than That which should be pretty accurate considering how much I repeated it to get it right. But a few words have been altered so it's as if a girl is singing instead of guys. This is a Kenyako. It's kinda dramatic but fluffy at the end. I was hoping for it to be really fluffy but this is how it turned out. Read it and tell me what you think.

Miyako walked along the streets thinking about the former Digimon Kaiser. She wondered if he was doing okay now that he had left the darkness that had been threatening to consume him. Miyako, being the chosen child bearing the crest of love, hadn't been able to abolish the feelings she held for Ken even after knowing he was the cruel Digimon Kaiser. It was only forced into submission. Now that Ken had realized the error of his ways, Miyako felt the need to help him through the hardships of it all. With this final thought she set off for Ken's apartment, only to find she was standing in front of the Tamachi. T. M. Manshion.

Miyako went into the building and proceeded to head for apartment 303. She glanced at the nameplate on the wall, whoch read "Ichijouji," before knocking on the door timidly. A moment later she heard footsteps then the door opened to reveal Mrs. Ichijouji.

"Hello, May I help you?"

"Hello Mrs. Ichijouji. Is Ken home?"

"Yes, he's in his room. What is your name honey?"

"My name is Miyako Inoue. I'm one of Ken's friends."

"Come in and I'll go and get Ken," said Mrs. Ichijouji with a smile.

Miyako sat on the couch and patiently waited for Ken.

"Ken honey, your friend Miyako is here to see you. She's in the living room."

Ken looked up from where he had been lying on his bed and said, "Can she come in here, mama?"

"Sure honey, I'll go call her."

"Konnichiwa Miyako."

"Konnichiwa Kenchan."

"So what brings you here?" queried Ken.

"I wanted to see how you were doing and if you needed some one to talk to."

"That's very nice of you but I'm fine," replied Ken.

__

I can see that you've been crying

You can't hide it with a lie

What's the use in you denying

That what you have is wrong

"Please don' lie to me, Ken. You look like you've been crying for awhile now. I can see the sadness in your eyes."

Ken was a bit startled that Miyako could read his emotions that easily. A part of him wished that he was still the Digimon Kaiser, this way he'd have his sunglasses to prevent anyone from knowing what he was feeling. Ken overpowered this emotion and began to tell Miyako the whole story of his life.

__

I heard them promise you forever

But forever's come and gone

Baby they would say whatever

it takes to keep you blind

to the truth between the lies

Miyako listened tentatively to Ken's story then spoke up, "I'm here for you Ken whenever you need me. I think that you're wrong to think that Osamu hated you and that you're the reason he's gone. I have a n older brother and I love him but there are times where I wish I could kill him for the things he does. You wanting Osamu to disappear is normal. The accident was out of your hands. I hope you can realize that now."---

__

Oh, I will love you more than that 

I won't say the words then take them back

Don't get lonely

There's a chance

Baby listen to me when I say

I will love you more than that

--- "I care about you a lot, Ken. I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me all this. I hope that I can be of some help to you. Please don't hesitate to tell me anything."

Ken replied, "I can't get rid of the pain of losing Osamu. That is the whole reason why I became the Digimon Kaiser."

Ken began to think that leaving the Digital World for the real world was a bad idea. But soon realized that Wormmon wouldn't have wanted this. Wormmon sacrificed himself to free Ken from the darkness which would surely have consumed him though Ken had thought otherwise. Losing Osamu had been extremely painful and losing Wormmon added to that pain. Ken thought, _Maybe I shouldn't get too close to Miyako. I'd be okay right now but what if the same thing that happened to Osamu and Wormmon happen to her?_

"Umm, Miyako I think you should be heading home now..."

__

Baby you deserve much better

What's the use in holding on

Don't you see it's now or never

Cause I just can't be friends

Baby knowing in the end

That I will love you more than that

I won't say the words then take them back

Don't get lonely

There's a chance

Baby listen to me when I say

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Ken? I really don't want to leave you like this. You shouldn't be alone at this time but if you want me to I'll go." Miyako started to leave...

__

There's not a day that passes by

I don't wonder why we haven't tried

It's not too late to change your mind

So take my hand

Don't say goodbye

Ken climbed off his bed thinking, _I don't want her to leave why'd I say that? Maybe I can stop her. _ With that thought Ken went after Miyako and grasped her hand before she had exited his bedroom doorway.

"I'm sorry bout what I said before, but could you stay a little longer? I don't really want to be alone right now. You can sit on my bed with me. I apologize for not offering you a seat earlier."

"Okay but don't get any ideas..." replied Miyako.

Ken blushed furiously at the thought as he climbed up to his bed after her. Miyako giggled then asked, "Why'd you tell me to leave?"

"...I...I... I was afraid that if I got close to you I'd end up losing you like Osamu and Wormmon. I don't think I can handle anymore pain."

"Oh Ken, I would never leave you intentionally, but if I had to always remember I'll always be with you in your heart, as will your brother and Wormmon." Miyako gently hugged Ken and he gratefully hugged her back. 

Miyako thought, _Maybe I should tell him now._

She started looking into Kens' eyes and became mesmorized by them. "I...

__

I will love you mor ethan that

I won't say the words then take them back

Oh I wil love you more than that

I won't say the words then take them back

Don't get lonely 

there's a chance

Baby listen to me when I say

I will love you more (than that)

Oh, I will love you more than that

I won't say the words then tak ethem back

Dont' get lonely

There's a chance

Baby listen to me when I say

I will love you more than that

"I love you , Kenchan." Miyako blushed immediately after saying this. Ken leaned forward and kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back. All the pain and suffering of the past melted away as the kiss deepened, as much as the bond between Love and Kindness.

How was that for my first fic? Please tell me what you think. You can flame me if you want. I know the ending was kinda messed up...


End file.
